


Awkward Comfort

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Awkward Comfort

"Are you okay," John said, shifting his feet.

"Geez, dad," Stiles sighed. Then blushed. Although he wanted to cry. Or scream. He wasn't sure which.

"Did Peter know?" John asked.

"No, and you're not to tell him!" Stiles said firmly.

"But you cooked dinner for him..."

"He got called out of town unexpectedly," Stiles said. "It's not a big deal."

"He should have called," John said patiently.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Stiles admitted. "How would he know to call?"

"Come here, kid," John pulled Stiles in for a hug.

"Not a kid," Stiles protested into his shoulder.


End file.
